Acid Rain
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: OS-HPDM "Draco Malfoy, Sauveur du monde sorcier. Sauveur. Ce mot qui s'inscrit en lettres capitales sur tous les murs. Tu n'es pas un Sauveur Draco Malofy, tu n'es qu'un putain de Meurtrier."


**Vous allez me dire "Oh non pas encore un OS".**

**Eh si.**

**Le bon vieux petit Os jamais achevé qui traîne dans les archives. Celui sur lequel on tombe "par hasard", qui nous rappelle trop de souvenirs. Ceux d'une époque, d'un lieu, _d'hommes et de femmes_.. Bon dieu, on connaît tous trop bien la chanson.**

**Et puis ce soir, c'est Noël. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien, j'ai reçu trop de cadeaux et pas assez de minutes pour les savourer. Je suis sur mon ordi comme un kamikaze dans la nuit, seule et anxieuse qu'on découvre mon méfait. Non j'ai pas le droit d'être là et je feinte en appuyant doucement sur les touches du clavier pour pas me faire choper par des gens qui feignent de dormir... Demain, la vie reprends son cours, très tôt d'ailleurs, avec les fêtes qui continuent, la famille, la course, le stress et le reste.. Le reste? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.**

**En attendant je n'ai répondu à presque aucune review et je me sens super coupable (oui c'est vrai qu'on se sent coupable, allez pas croire le contraire!!), le dernier chap de Corps à Corps est bouclé, au chaud dans le ventre de mon ordi qui ne veut pas avancer (ni reculer, on dirait mon cheval), je vous l'enverrai bientôt s'il finit par me satisfaire (puisque je suis une éternelle insatisfaite) et plus je traîne sur le PC plus il tente de se rebeller par tous les moyens (mais il ne m'aura pas, on bosse ensemble ou on bosse pas!). **

**Et puis voilà, si je n'avais pas posté cet OS je me serais sentie incomplète, inachevée. Demain m'aurait laissé un goût amer. Pardonnez-moi.**

**Alors je le dédie à toutes les personne à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, ce que je brûle de faire, et puis à RussianDollins qui m'a rajoutée en fav ce soir et qui, je l'espère sincèrement, ne le regrettera pas. Et aussi à tous ceux que je ne cite jamais. **

**Je vous aime, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, même si vous ne me croyez pas. ****Dans un coin de sa Seutchlandie natale, ya une ptite blonde qui pense à vous très fort, à vous tous.**

**Joyeux Nöel !**

**Mad**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Les bruits des verres qui tintent, qui s'entrechoquent. Le cristal contre le cristal. Le bruit de l'alcool qui coule, qui chute, le bruit des bulles qui éclatent et libèrent l'air qui leur manque, tout l'air qui me manque. Ta voix aussi. Terriblement caressante.

- Champagne monsieur Malfoy?

- Mais bien volontiers.

Les sons qui me parviennent par bribes. Il y a des rires et des phrases sérieuses, il y a des éclats de voix et des chuchotements.

Ma tête qui tourne.

- La situation économique est complètement désastreuse vous ne trouvez pas? Je pense que les principales causes sont les dernières publications concernant la hausse du gallion. Les gens ont peur, voilà le problème. Nous sommes dans une période de transition.

- Je suppose oui.

- J'espère que le ministère reprendra le dessus rapidement.

- Nos aurors sont bien formés. L'insécurité ne durera pas longtemps.

-Vous avez sans doute raison monsieur Malfoy, mais tout de même, je m'interroge...

J'entends ces mots, tant de mots, dans ma tête, sur leurs lèvres, sur les tiennes. Ces mots, tant de mots dont je ne connais même pas la signification. J'ai perdu la trace d'une moindre pensée.

Je n'ose pas même me retourner, j'ai trop peur que cette foule m'avale, que cette pièce me dévore.

- Que pensez-vous du dernier match Bulgarie- France? J'ai trouvé Krum un peu fatigué sur le coup.

- Je vous l'accorde entièrement, mais vous savez, il est rapidement passez au rang de star, il mène une vie débridée. Pour moi il reste un attrapeur hors pair.

J'essaye de m'éloigner mais mes pieds sont ancrés au sol. Ma conscience doit tournoyer, quelque part, prêt de l'arche ronde de ce grand hall. Chaque mouvement me fait mal, chaque souffle me blesse. L'air est trop épais, je ne peux plus respirer.

- Venez dîner un de ce jours à la maison! Ce serait vraiment un grand honneur pour nous de vous recevoir M. Malfoy!

- Enfin, ma chérie, monsieur Malfoy doit être très occupé!

- Détrompez-vous mon cher, je me joindrais à vous avec un grand plaisir!

Un sourire charmeur, je sais que tu leur fais un sourire charmeur. Je le sens, au plus profond de mon corps et toute cette lumière qui émane de ta peau vient s'ancrer dans mon dos, s'y graver comme une marque au couteau. Je sens les coins de ta bouche s'étirer, tes belles dents blanches se découvrir, tes yeux pétiller d'un éclat inconnu et ton visage rayonnant me brûle. Il faut que je sorte. Il faut que je me tire d'ici.

- Très bien, nous vous laissons mais cette fois pas pour très longtemps !

- Exactement Higgins! J'espère que vous passerez une délicieuse soirée vous et votre charmante épouse.

Elle rougit, je le vois d'ici. Sa tête gonfle ses joues se creusent et le tout prend une teinte vermillon bien peu seyante. J'entends ton rire s'élever et il brise en moi quelque chose que j'avais érigé depuis longtemps.

Il faut que je sorte.

Je me fraye un passage à travers la masse dense que forment les invités. Ils ont tous voulu voir le grand Draco Malfoy, sauveur du monde sorcier. Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Sauveur.

Ce mot qui s'inscrit en lettres capitales sur tous les murs. Tu n'es pas un Sauveur Draco Malofy, tu n'es qu'un putain de Meurtrier.

J'avance, je ne sais pas trop comment. Personne ne sait plus qui je suis désormais et je ne reconnais personne. Si seulement _ils_ étaient là.. Et puis non, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je peux me mentir à moi-même mais je ne peux pas leur mentir, pas à _eux_.

J'aurais pu hurler. J'aurais pu faire un esclandre, faire éclater à la tête du monde notre sombre réalité. J'aurais pu essayer de te tuer, ou j'aurais pu simplement te féliciter, comme si de rien n'était. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai écouté ta voix se briser contre ces quatre murs j'ai écouté le bruit d'océan qu'on alloue au murmure de la foule et je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait.

Il faut que je parte, maintenant.

Je crois que j'en bouscule quelques uns et je crois qu'ils me lancent des regards surpris, amusés. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ma peau ne perçoit plus la chaleur des autres corps, ne capte plus ni les frissons, ni les coups, ne ressent plus, comme elle te ressentait, avant.

Il n'y a que toi, rayonnant au fond de cette grand salle, toi qui vient de foutre le feu à ma vie.

J'ai l'impression qu'on me suit, mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression. Qui pourrais encore me suivre?

Il me semble entendre un éclat de voix, on a crié mon prénom. Mon prénom? Est-ce qu'il existe encore ce soir? A-t-il jamais existé?

Je pense à demain. Tout redeviendra normal demain. Mais il faudrait que j'y arrive, que je comble les quelques mètres qui me séparent de la porte, sans m'effondrer sans m'ensevelir dans ma propre douleur. Demain est à portée de main.

Demain n'a pas de nom.

Je cherche un échappatoire et plus j'avance plus je me sens prisonnier. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde, tout autour, partout, je ne peux pas me retourner sans voir l'un de leur visage dégoulinant de bonheur. C'est immonde tout ce bonheur.

Ils te regardent, toi leur mentor, ils se sentent comblé, sauvés peut-être. Tu les as délivrés d'un mal qui les rongeait depuis longtemps. Tu es le grand purificateur de leurs maux. Il te remercient, t'adorent, ils te supplie tu bout des yeux et te hissent sur la plus haute marche du podium. Ils sont heureux, eux.

S'ils connaissaient le prix à payer pour tout ce bonheur.

Mon prénom qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Mon prénom comme pour ne pas me perdre, ne pas m'oublier moi-même. Mon prénom pour oublier le tiens. Alors que mes pieds s'enfoncent doucement dans le sol, chaque pas m'enterrant un peu plus, je tends les mains vers l'infini sans savoir où je vais ni qui je suis.

Je crois bien que je cours, bien que je n'en sois pas tout a fait sûr. Je crois que je cours, que je m'accroche aux parois lisses du couloir et que je glisse, que mes mains moites dérapent sur toute cette pureté, sur ces murs blanc que je salis. Je glisse, je tombe, inexorablement. Le sol qui se rapproche, le sol qui me mange tout entier.

Chuter.

S'engouffrer dans tout ce qui faisait ma vie et peut-être disparaître?

_If I sould die, this very moment.._

"Où est-ce que tu crois aller Potter?"

Le feu. Partout.

**ooOOoOOoo**

Une main qui se referme sur mon bras et soudain, je me consume. Je savais que je reconnaîtrais cette sensation. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne suis plus qu'un grand candélabre suspendu dans les airs.

- Viens par ici.

C'est un chuchotement, un souffle, à peine. Tu parles à la foule de ta voix claire et lyrique mais tu t'adresse à moi avec ce semblant d'irréalité qui flotte encore près de ma joue. Pourquoi à moi?

Je te suis, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Tout le monde croit que tu va me mettre une raclée. Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière et voit la pitié et le mépris dans le regard des autres. Je suis le fou qui se fait traîner par le prince. J'espère seulement qu'il va m'achever.

Il y a une fenêtre au fond du couloir. Une fenêtre au dessus dune porte close. J'en sourirai si je n'avais pas si mal. Tout le monde doit t'attendre là-bas alors pourquoi ne pas y retourner? Pour leur sourire de ton faux sourire. Leurs parler de cette voix cristalline que je ne te connaissais pas. On en a brisé des verres, pourtant. Tu te souviens ?

Ta main sur mon bras que je fixe avec entêtement, cette main qui me fais tellement, tellement mal. Ce couloir de lumière dans lequel tu me traine me détruit les yeux. Mais ces blessures ne me touchent pas et même si je m'enflamme, j'espère que cette torture n'aura pas de fin. Que ta main ne quittera plus jamais mon bras. Que tu ne me laisserais plus jamais seul ici, seul à nouveau, tout seul avec le froid et le silence. Mais tu t'arrête. Tu me redresse.

Alors tout devient gris.

Je ne respire plus mais je sens ton souffle contre mon visage.

Je ne quitterai plus jamais tes yeux, je n'en aurais pas la force, jamais. Alors ça dure, nous sommes là, à nous dévisager dans le froid et le silence. La lumière de la lune berce le couloir et le battements de nos cœurs affolés. Nous sommes juste là, à oublier les non-dits et les années passées, à oublier la peur, la haine et la douleur et le manque qui a rongé une partie de mon être. Tu ne dis pas un mot, mais il n'y a plus rien de froid dans ton regard. Plus que le vide et la paix.

Tu te jette sur moi. Je sens tous tes mouvements comme si l'air tournoyait autour de toi, tout cet air qui m'échappe. Je savais que je me souviendrais, me rappellerais la sensation de ta bouche contre ma peau. Ta façon d'embrasser, tellement belle et tellement désespérée. J'ai rejeté ma tête contre le mur et je respire fort alors que ma veste n'est plus qu'un lambeaux serrée ainsi entre tes doigts. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Nous ne formons qu'une personne. Tu murmure des paroles incompréhensibles ta tête posée contre ma poitrine. Je sens tes larmes mouiller ma chemise, je sens tes mains s'accrocher à mes épaules. Et soudain je t'entends enfin.

- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi...

Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est une prière.

Je cesse de t'écouter.

Je n'ai rien à pardonner Draco puisque je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je t'ai tout pardonné au moment ou tes yeux ce sont ancrés dans les miens, où mon univers s'est réduit à la profondeur de ton regard. Je savais que je n'oublierais jamais, la sensation de tes doigts sur ma peau. Jamais.

Je me rappelle, il n'y pas si longtemps, il n'y a plus si longtemps.

J'ai encore plus de mal à respirer et je sens mon cœur taper trop vite, trop fort, contre ma poitrine, contre ta poitrine. Je sens mes muscles se tendre et mon esprit n'est plus qu'un forme floue suspendue au-dessus de nous. Je sens la chair de poule dévaster mes bras, mes jambes, je sens tes doigts froids contre ma peau brûlante.

- Ne me laisse pas.

- Plus jamais.

- Plus jamais ?

- Plus jamais.

Nous glissons contre le mur, l'un contre l'autre. Une seule forme, un peu vague, aux contours mal dessinés, une forme qui se tasse, qui se tords, qui ne tends que vers l'Un.

Tu m'as fait une promesse il y a longtemps déjà. Tu m'as dit qu'on se retrouverait toujours Draco. Ce soir tu as tenu ta promesse. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter, de chanceler, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, toi et moi? Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir devenir?

Le prince et le fou sur la même case de l'échiquier. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de ta promesse et de mon cœur brouillé? De nos joues humides, de tes cheveux blonds? Comment est-ce que l'on va se reconstruire alors que je suis en miette, comment est-ce que l'on va se retenir alors que tu ne peux que t'en aller?

Mais ta main se glisse dans la mienne, doucement, lentement, elle se niche dans ma paume. Tes yeux d'orage m'enveloppent, m'enlèvent à moi-même. Tes yeux qui brillent d'une étrange clarté. ¨

Alors je sais que n'ai plus peur du jour qui monte derrière le petit carreau de la porte, au fond du long couloir et que je n'en aurais plus jamais peur.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Je sais que le contexte est un peu flou et je mettrais certainement quelque explications sur mon blog. Mais pas ce soir vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^..**

**La chansons c'est bien sûr un extrait de Moulin Rouge "Gorechi" chanté par Nicole Kidman. "Should die" fait echo à mon premier choix qui était "You left me here like a dead on the ground, you didn't even say goodbye." phrase tirée de "Shoulda" chansons du groupe Hinder. Mais jme suis dit que mes références craignaient djà bien assez comme ça .. ^^**

**Votre avis?**


End file.
